


Private Property

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes to extra trouble to keep his dragon content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Property

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's August 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : authority figure roleplay (sort of), body writing, alternate pairing.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for the speedy beta read. *smooch*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Private Property

~

Charlie narrowed his eyes, careful to maintain eye contact with the Hungarian Horntail. She had the worst temper of any dragon in the keep, and had been known to attack with very little provocation. _Just gotta get close enough--_

She flared her nostrils, and Charlie reacted immediately. He dived, only just ducking the jet of flames she shot in his direction.

“Charlie! Get out of there now!”

Charlie rolled, scooping up the piece of scaly skin she’d dropped before sprinting for the door. “I’m fine, open the door!” he cried. 

His partner obeyed and a moment later, he was out, heat singeing the hair on the back of his neck. The door slammed shut and Charlie, panting, collapsed against it. 

“You cut that close,” Serge said, arms crossed. 

Grinning, Charlie held up the dragon skin. It glittered with iridescence, picking up even the dim light of the corridor and reflecting it onto the stone walls. “Worth it, though. This will fetch more than a few Galleons.” 

Serge shook his head. “Remind me again why we can’t just Stun them and collect the skin?” 

“Aside from the fact that it takes ten wizards to Stun one of them and there are only eight of us, you mean?” Charlie replied. 

“Yes, apart from that.” 

The Horntail roared and both men winced.

Sighing, Charlie pushed off from the door. Serge fell into step beside him as they exited the maze that was the dragon pens. “Well, first, there’s the fact that this method is faster.” 

“And far more dangerous.”

Charlie shrugged. “People allergic to danger shouldn’t be dragon keepers.” 

Serge put a hand on his arm, stopping him. “You’re addicted to danger. It wasn’t even your turn to collect tonight.” He scowled. “Did you have another fight with your boyfriend or something?” 

“No. Second, you know the skin collected without benefit of magic is more potent, and since we’re being paid for the best possible product--”

“Charlie. Stop.” Serge tightened his grip. “You’re my partner. I care about you. You can’t keep throwing yourself into harm’s way like this.” 

Charlie looked away. “I’m not--”

“You _are_.” Serge released his arm, stepping back. “Whatever the problem is, fix it.” He spun on his heel and marched away, leaving Charlie staring after him. 

Thoughtful, Charlie slowly made his way back to his quarters. _He’s right. I’ve been careless lately._ There was just something about dragons and danger that got his blood pumping, though. He smirked. _Which must be why I’m attracted to Draco, the most dangerous dragon of all._

And the root of his problem. Draco was the dragon keep’s assigned Healer who had arrived six months earlier. They’d taken one look at each other and that had been it. Within thirty-six hours of his arrival, they’d been shagging, and within a week Draco had basically moved in with him. _At this point, Draco’s only using his quarters to store medical supplies._

Once he’d secured the dragon skin in a pouch to hand over to the collector, Charlie pondered what was bothering him. _His rotation here is over soon. He’ll have no reason to stay. After all, he’s a Malfoy, and he’s trying to redeem his family name. Of course he’ll return to England._

Charlie loved Romania, loved keeping dragons, but for the first time in years, he was actually contemplating going home. _For a lover. Well fuck._

Which explained why Charlie was taking all the extra collecting shifts. _Dragon keepers do all right, but I have to step it up if I’m to be anywhere in same league as the Malfoys._

Charlie groaned. _What the hell is wrong with me_? “I don’t even _want_ to be in the same league with Malfoys, dammit.” Except Charlie did want to be with Draco, and if that meant hobnobbing with the pure-blooded set...

“I understand you did another collection today,” came a voice from the door. 

Predictably, Charlie’s body reacted immediately, his cock hardening. “I did. Are you here to examine me, Healer Malfoy?” he asked, shooting a lascivious look over his shoulder at Draco. 

“You could say that.” Draco wasn’t smiling and Charlie shivered at the intense look in his eyes. “In fact, let’s start now. Strip, Weasley. I need to give you a thorough evaluation.” 

Back on familiar ground, Charlie quickly obeyed, hopping up into bed once he was naked. He and Draco enjoyed an exciting and varied sex life, and the glint in Draco’s eyes meant he wanted to do something...different. “Now what, Healer Malfoy?” he purred. 

“Now I...proceed,” Draco said, drawing his wand. “ _Incarcerous._ ” 

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Draco?” 

Draco sauntered closer, smirking. “Just making sure you stay put for your evaluation,” he said. “Let’s see. Where should I begin?” Stripping efficiently, Draco climbed in the bed, straddling Charlie. He sighed, tracing the outline of Charlie’s Chinese Fireball tattoo that was undulating over his stomach.

“Untie me,” Charlie whispered. “I want to touch you.” 

“Do you?” Splaying his hands over Charlie’s chest, Draco leaned forward until their mouths were mere inches apart. “I’m not sure you deserve to touch me, Weasley,” he murmured. “You keep doing stupid things with dragons. I think I should remind you how dangerous dragons can be.” 

“Draco--”

“Shut up. I’m talking.” Draco waved his wand, whispering a spell, and the ropes slid over Charlie’s body. A moment later, he found his arms tied to the headboard, his feet tied to the footboard, and he _still_ couldn’t touch Draco. 

“I’m going to kill Serge,” Charlie grated out. 

Draco inclined his head, his thumb playing with Charlie’s nipple. “Not if you get fried to a crisp by a dragon first.” 

“I wasn’t really in any danger--” He winced as Draco twisted his nipple. 

“Liar.” Draco shifted, licking the abused nub gently. “You’ve been taking a lot of chances lately. More than usual. And you’re going to tell me why.”

“I’ve not been taking chances,” Charlie insisted. “Well,” he amended, “no more than usual.”

Draco raised his head, eyeing Charlie for a moment. “We’ll see.” He sat up, holding up his wand, and a moment later a quill came flying towards him. Catching it adroitly, Draco twirled it between his fingers. 

Charlie frowned. “What are you planning to do with that?”

“I think you’ve forgotten who you belong to, Weasley,” Draco said, smirking. “This will be a reminder.” And with that, Draco bent his head and sucked Charlie’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Charlie cried, trying to arch upwards but restrained by the ropes. 

Draco chuckled, the vibrations making Charlie tremble. Draco was an expert cocksucker, his months of practice with Charlie having added to his already considerable skill. By the time he pulled off, licking his lips and shooting a smirk up at Charlie’s face, Charlie was vibrating. “Well, it looks like _this_ body part is working correctly. And it seems I finally have your attention.” 

“You’ve always had it,” Charlie gasped. 

“Good.” After a quickly cast Lubrication Spell, Draco got up on his knees, reached behind himself and slid his finger inside his arsehole. His mouth fell open, eyes fluttering as he stretched himself. 

“Draco, please,” Charlie panted, aching to touch him. “Let me do that.”

“This is my examination,” Draco said, scooting forward to position himself. “And I’ll do it my way.” 

“Merlin,” Charlie groaned as Draco, moving excruciatingly slowly, sat down on his erection. “So fucking tight--” 

“And you’re sufficiently hard,” Draco gasped once he had finally settled on Charlie’s hips. Eyes blazing with desire, he shifted, reaching for the quill he’d previously dropped onto the bed. “Now, since you seem to have forgotten our deal, Weasley, let me remind you.”

“What the--?” Charlie moaned as Draco pressed the quill into his chest and began to write. “Christ, Draco! Is that a sodding _blood quill_?” 

“Mmhm.” Tongue caught between his teeth, Draco wrote firmly. “And if you persist in pulling stupid, suicidal stunts, then I’m forced to do this.” As if to emphasize his point, he tightened his inner muscles, pulling a gasp from Charlie. 

“What are you doing?” Charlie cried, trying to shift his hips. 

“Leaving my mark.” Draco added what felt like a flourish before tossing aside the quill. “Now, shall we continue with the...exam?”

“Draco--” Charlie growled, his body shuddering with need, the pulsing of Draco’s arse around his cock pure torture. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Draco squeezed Charlie once more before beginning to move up and down his prick in a steady rhythm. 

Charlie’s hand fisted and he tugged against the ropes. “Faster,” he begged. 

Draco, his hands braced on the headboard, obliged until, with a low moan, he slammed down on Charlie, grinding his hips, his cock spurting hot fluid across Charlie’s chest.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this!” Charlie roared as Draco collapsed. 

“ _Finite_!” Draco cried, and a moment later, Charlie’s body was free. 

Rolling over, he grasped Draco’s hips and, after pulling Draco’s legs over his shoulders and practically bending him in half, thrust deep, fucking Draco with sure, quick strokes. 

Draco arched up under him, meeting his every movement. 

Charlie fastened his mouth to Draco’s, pouring all his feelings for his complicated lover into the kiss. Shaking, he sped up until, dragging his lips away from Draco’s, he buried his face in Draco’s neck and came with a gasping moan and a shudder. 

They lay wrapped around each other for a moment, Draco’s legs sliding off Charlie’s shoulders as they caught their breath. 

“Want to tell me why you’re taking stupid chances?” Draco whispered, his hand carding through Charlie’s hair. 

Charlie sighed. “Your rotation will soon be over and you’ll be leaving. I figure I’ll need to put my time in now so that I can visit.” He felt Draco stiffen beneath him and he paused. “If you want me to, that is.” 

Draco’s fingers tightened in Charlie’s hair. Drawing his face back, he stared into Charlie’s eyes. “Who says I’m going anywhere?” 

“But your rotation--”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Draco’s eyes were practically glowing. “Are you mad? I have colleagues here, a position which is respected. Back in England, I’m Draco Malfoy, failed Death Eater. Here, I’m Draco Malfoy, Healer.” His voice went low, smooth. “Plus, most importantly, here, I have a fabulous lover who belongs to me.” 

“Fabulous?” Charlie smiled. “And I belong to you, hm?” 

“You do.” Draco traced what he’d written on Charlie’s chest. “The proof is right here.” 

“Oh?” Narrowing his eyes, Charlie wandlessly Summoned a hand mirror from the bathroom. Catching it easily, he held it up to his chest and read what was there. He laughed. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re staying here for a while. I don’t think my mother would appreciate seeing this.” 

Draco shrugged, closing his eyes. “As I said, I’m staying here.” 

Charlie shook his head, gazing at the words Draco had scrawled on his chest. ‘Property of Draco Malfoy.’ _Yes, evidently I am, too._

~


End file.
